Festenya
This article is incomplete. (You can help by expanding it.) Festenya is a large city-plane that serves as a central hub for many stories within the Sakonverse. A sprawling mix of art deco and traditional medieval building styles, the plane of Festenya is home to many artisans, merchants, grifters, and kingpins alike. It is the location of the sets The Golden Era and The Golden Era: Night of Thieves. Geography Much of the plane is covered in a massive city of winding streets, tall buildings, and open markets. A large body of water, known locally as Lake Fayen, lies west of the city, bisecting the plane. Further west, on the opposite shores of the lake, lies the elven territory of Wildspring. A massive, ancient wall runs between the city and Wildspring and has existed long before recorded history. The origins of the wall are debated, but many believe it was a final gift from the plane's angelic gods before they returned to their own realm. Nights on Festenya last nearly twice as long as days. Much of the plane has adapted to the lengthy nightlife, working during the day and celebrating well into the long nights. Festenya's weather is calm, with mild summers and cold winters. Most of the southern portions of the city are overcast but few harsh storms ever ravage the city. City Districts Festenya is split into three districts, each with their own unique culture and inspirations. The districts are largely divided by class and inhabited by humans. Azra and fae also live within the city's boundaries, but most of the elves keep to themselves in Wildspring. Storia District (Stalbrit in Fae) Storia district is the plane's slums. Ramshackle, Victorian-style buildings are connected by waterways instead of roads and the overall mood is one of despair and emptiness. The skies of southern Storia are painted black with smog from Smokeheap, a series of factories at Festenya's southern pole. Many of Smokeheap's workers live in Storia, and they never experience upward mobility due to the backbreaking factory work. Kinsfield District (Karloni in Fae) Kinsfield is home to the plane's artisans, craftsmen, and honest folk. It is the largest and most populated district in the city and has an air of hope about it. Kinsfield is famous for its seaside markets where merchants from across the city come to trade goods with the rest of the plane. Vitalia District (Vitora in Fae) Vitalia is the lavish, high class district of Festenya. Its residents are generally wealthy, white collar workers or have inherited enough money to live comfortably. The district is dominated by opulent, art deco buildings and is resented by outsiders for being out of touch. Planar markets, where various planeswalkers gather to sell otherworldly trinkets, are common in Vitalia district. Wildspring The Wildspring is a large expanse of forest east of the city and is home to the plane's elvish population. It is connected to the city via large gates in the wall, but the city's citizens are discouraged from traveling the Wildspring without a guide. Elves find themselves at home among the beasts of Wildspring but the average person risks death. Norrala Village The main elven clan, the Norrala elves, have a sprawling village in the northern parts of Wildspring. The village is hidden among the trees and stretches vast distances across Wildspring's canopy. Envoys from the Norrala clan live in Kinsfield district and regularly embark on goodwill missions within the city. Citizens Several planeswalkers of different races call the city home, but Festenya is made up of angels, azra, elves, faeries, humans, and vampires. The various races intermingle within the city, but tensions between humans, elves, and fae are always high. Angels The A'ngels' of Festenya are seen as holy arbiters of the Sister Angels' law. Most angels live in the outer realm with the trio of Gods, but some have taken up residence within Vitlaia district. Azra To many, Azra are the dirty underbelly of Festenya. While not inherently untrustworthy, their status as worker bees prevents a lot of the richer citizens from respecting their kind. The Azra toil away in the city's slums, waiting for their chance in the sun. Elves Ever since Festenya's creation the Elves have secluded themselves within Wildspring. Because they don't live as long as the plane's humans, the elves have clung to tradition and the natural cycle and are distrusting of the city itself. Even still, certain elves find their home within the city, although few make it into Vitalia. The Elves believe in the Worldknit, the idea that all life folds over itself in a never-ending cycle. Faeries The Fae are Festenya's whisper, the roguish voice in the night that tricks honest people into committing misdeeds. When Festenya was born, the Fae were given the gift of voice, and instinctively understand all languages as a result. Because of this, they are highly distrusted by many other races and live mostly in the Storia slums. They are small enough to slip in and out of the city's crowds with relative ease, but their sneaky presence is felt as a tugging in the back of the mind. Humans Humans are the main citizens of Festenya and make up the largest portion of the plane's population. They live longer than any other race, and have built up the massive city as a result. Their unique longevity keeps them from making deeper connections with the other races, and are left with nothing but scorn. Vampires Festenya's Vampire population is talked about in whispers as many would rather pretend they didn't exist. As the only race to live longer than humans, vampires are believed to know the secrets of Festenya's creation. Vampires are tied together by blood lineage, due to the way the vampiric curse spreads, and have coagulated in ancient families that hoard wealth and power. Most families lurk in Kinsfield, but some brandish their status in upper Vitalia.Category:Planes Category:Planes with sets Category:Sakonverse